


Connection

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Among the Trees [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Azazel (Supernatural)'s Special Children, Ensemble Cast, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Things working out in a way that makes sense for them.





	Connection

They were connected even in dreams, as Ava had proven. And when the cell was fully formed, with each of them present and accounted for, the timing was obvious. Jake had been the last to arrive, and as a unit they took a collective breath, knowing that there was no more searching to be done. Their family was whole. The unconditional love pouring from their mama bear had done much to unite them, knowing that there was somewhere that they would always be able to go--into a hunter’s arms. 

*~*~*

It was simple to take what was modeled by their hunter den mother and apply it to the whole of the cell, because anything less would reverberate through what they had built.

It wasn’t that they didn’t have their share of messes and hurt feelings. Each of them came into the knowledge of the cell in different ways and with different pains. There was enough of that for all of them, but shared pain could be lessened.

Even Mary felt less pressure knowing that all of the kids intrinsically supported one another, including the ones who had come later on.

The cell would protect their own. And in doing this, they could, she knew, protect the world.

Those who would create terror and pain in the world did so without full awareness of the power of this type of bond. But Mary understood it, enough to know what she was seeing. That, too, was not without its pain. This was not something that she could directly share, but she could nurture and protect it.

And so she did, in her plans, and in her ways. Her home was theirs, the same home Dean and Sam and then Jeremy and Doug had grown up in and around. There were many more of them now, but they didn’t all need to be present to be accounted for. And when they were, they could nestle in close as family and make and keep space for each other.

This was the product of the love they were given--finally. The love that anyone needs in order to thrive, no matter what form it takes.

*~*~*

They moved through the world as one, knowing of the others and how each held a piece of the puzzle. How they would, in the end, find triumph together. It could be seen in everything that they did if one knew what to look for.

*~*~*

Sam thought of leaving, expanding his horizons beyond the cabin and the trees. And Dean, ever the one to pull on Sam a little, just enough, would bring him back to center.

“If I leave, wouldn’t Doug and Jer have a place? I mean, Dean--”

“We can wire up the tree house, make it its own place,” Dean pointed out.

“We have the cell. If I go...we’re still okay.”

“There’s something dark out there, Sammy,” Dean said.

And Sam nodded. That was true. If Dean felt it, it was true. It made the depth of Sam’s dreams suddenly slot into place, making sense.

“We need a plan for it,” Dean said. “For all of us. Safety. We need safety. Not because you shouldn’t go, Sam, but if you do…”

“It’s dark,” Sam said.

“Dark as hell. Cold as hell.”

And they both shivered, thinking of the shiver passing through the group.

“You’ll live. The life you want, Sam,” Mary said. “I’ve always wanted that for you. We just have to do things the right way, the safe way. You’re a hunter the same as me by now, Sammy. You know it’s true.”

*~*~*

Sam went to college on the east coast, not pushed to run. He studied Biology and Comparative Religion, anything he could that would help deter what he knew was out there, in the dark.

All along the way there was the cell, the people who were born with him and would protect each other through anything. It made Sam a little bit less social, a little bit less worried about appearances and things to make up about his family. His family was his, and ten times healthier than it would have been.

And most of all, Sam was not a liar.

And so he kept to himself more than he might have, and brought his concerns home to those who would care the most about them, even in the dead of night before or during his sleep.

He kept close to home in case he was needed by Doug or Jeremy, too. Being a family as close as theirs meant that he’d be there if ever there was a medical emergency, not out of obligation but because that was how the cell functioned. They’d never had to fight about it, or debate. It was a shared function of the group: protect each other.

And if he protected them, they’d protect Sam. It might not always look the same, but it was true.

*~*~*

There were younger ones, fire babies born after them. Second attempts and maybe third. And maybe it meant that somewhere there was a force of evil that knew something had gone amiss, they had been built a certain way.

But mostly they were safe, and they did their work, and they did not question it beyond simply ensuring those things remained true.

And that was life then. Life was their connection, and their connection was life.


End file.
